The possible involvement of polyamines in growth, differentiation and neoplasia has stimulated the study of endogenous levels of these compounds (putrescine, spermidine and spermine) and enzymes responsible for their synthesis (ornithine and S-adenosylmethionin decarboxylase). In particular, reports of increased polyamine levels in rapidly growing and neoplastic tissues has prompted a search both for techniques which might be used diagnostically to detect abnormal polyamine levels and for specific inhibitors of polyamine synthesis. To date, little is known about the polyamines and their synthesizing enzymes in salivary glands or in salvia. In addition, there is little use of chemotherapy for salivary or oral neoplasias and as a result, little is known about specific cytotoxic drug effects in tissues of the oral cavity or salivary glands. Polyamine and decarboxylase levels and ultrastructural (EM) characteristics will be studied using mouse salivary glands, both normal and those induced to grow by injecting the mouse with isoproterenol (IPR). IPR-induced salivary growth involves both hypertrophy and hyperplasia and is used as a model growth system. The effect of certain antineoplastic drugs on normal and IPR-induced salivary growth involves both hypertrophy and hyperplasia and is used as a model growth system. The effect of certain antineoplastic drugs on normal and IPR-induced salivary tissues will be studied by correlating the biochemical and ultrastructural characteristics described above. During the study, correlations will be made between the polyamine and decarboxylase levels in the glands, the state of growth of the glands, and the effects of cytotoxic drugs on both the biochemical parameters and the structure/ function relationships as observed microscopically. It is not known if human saliva contains polyamines or their synthesizing enzymes. Saliva will be analyzed to determine if it contains these components in measurable quantities. If present, studies will be performed to examine the feasibility of using such analyses as a diagnostic method for assessing salivary gland growth and/or function.